1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility cart for beach gear and more particularly pertains to transporting beach supplies to and from a beach with a utility cart for beach gear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of transport carts is known in the prior art. More specifically, transport carts heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of transporting cargo are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the utility cart for beach gear according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transporting beach supplies to and from a beach.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved utility cart for beach gear which can be used for transporting beach supplies to and from a beach. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.